Life Goes On
by Happilyeveraftertheafter
Summary: Takes place right after BoO. Will be mainly about Percy and Annabeth's lives after HoO. Some (not a lot) fluff. Main ships: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Cleo.


**AN: This story takes place directly after the HoO series. All characters belong to Rick Riordan and so does everything else.**

Life Goes On

Who am I? Chapter 1: Percy's POV

The Gods have blessed camp Halfblood with yet another beautiful day (in other words they aren't currently angry with any campers). The sun was setting but still glowing, with its rays bouncing off the water where I hovered above. Wise Girl says we deserve it; after all we did just save the world, again. A week ago we were fighting for our lives and now, it's quiet and almost peaceful.

"What are you doing seaweed brain?" Annabeth asks looking at me quizzically. I look back at her, dressed in her regular outfit, her Camp Halfblood t-shirt with jean shorts, and her beautiful hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. She wore her Camp necklace with the seashell pin I had gotten her as well as her father's ring and 10 beads.

"Hello, is your head full of kelp, I asked you a question?"

"Sorry I got distracted looking at my beautiful girlfriend." She blushes, I stand up and walk from where I was sitting on the lake over to where she was sitting in the sand.

I sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulders; she snuggles closer to me putting her head on my shoulder. "You know what I was thinking?" She asks me.

"That you have the best boyfriend ever?"

"Well yes, but no I was thinking that Sally is going to kill me and then you if we don't stop by to see her before we go to New Rome."

"I Iris messaged her-"

"It's just not the same Perce, I feel really bad because she was just as torn up about your disappearance as I was I mean you've been gone for almost a year, don't you miss her and Paul?"

"I do, it's just so peaceful here and I love spending time with you and everyone else."

"I'm just not ready to leave yet."

"Ok."

"You know what I was thinking?" Taking my arm off her shoulder and sitting up strait and turning to face her.

"No."

"A swim sounds really good right about now."

"You go ahead I'll go change and then I'll-" I grab her with one hand under her arms and one under her knees and sling her over my shoulder.

"Perseus Jackson you better put me down or I swear I'll-"

"Ok, I'll put you down." She exhales and I start sprinting into the water with Annabeth still on my shoulder. Once reaching the depth where the water was up to my shoulders I put her down. Luckily I had grown and was a head taller than Annabeth so she had to tread water to keep her head above water.

"Need help Wise Girl?"

"No, I am an independent woman who can hold her own ground." She said proudly before splashing me in the face.

"Oh two can play that game, Ms. Chase." I nagged splashing her back. This game seemed to last forever. The silence, other than the sounds of the water being splashed, was comfortable and needed after a chaotic two years. Somewhere deep in my heart I know the only reason I had survived all the chaos, Annabeth. When I took a swim in the River of Styx I could've, should've of died. But I saw her and she kept me tethered to the mortal world. Without her I would've never made it through the quest at Camp Jupiter, and even though I should've stayed there like she said in the dream. I could remember nothing but her and she motivated me to do the right thing. She's not only a good influence for me, but she's my Achilles' heel, the bane of my existence (sometimes), and the love of my life. As I'm about to tell her this she says two words that stop me from speaking my mind:

"I surrender" Annabeth said coughing up some lake water she had swallowed.

"Oh do you now?" I smiled grabbing under her knees and putting her legs around my waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled back, her lips met mine and we had a nice long kiss. It was dark and getting cold out but the water was warm. When all of the sudden I am blinded by a light coming in front of me, from the beach. It was the Stoll brothers at it again. Setting Annabeth down and paddling closer to shore I yell out to them and ask,

"Can't we just have ten minutes alone?"

"You did actually; you've been missing for three hours. Chiron is worried sick; you know it's past curfew right?" Travis says.

"Well I don't know about Seaweed Brains here but I happen to know that it's well past curfew." Annabeth states as if I was oblivious to the fact that it was well past curfew.

"Oh, so you won't mind if we show these photos to Chiron as evidence that we found you?"

"Tell him that Annabeth and I just saved the world and we should be rewarded for it."

"That's what Jason and Piper just said. Got any better excuses?" Conner said angrily.

I walk over to Travis and whisper in his ear, "I don't think you want me to tell Chiron what I caught Katie and you doing yesterday."

"We'll think of something to tell Chiron." Travis says to Connor as he grabs him and starts walking in the direction of the big house.

Annabeth looks at me with her eyebrow raised "What did you tell- oh never mind I don't want to know." I grab Annabeth's hand walking back towards her cabin.

"Percy, as much as I love you, and being with you, I'm freezing could we hurry up?" I had totally forgotten that she was wet, with my inability to get wet. I let go of her and put the back of my right hand facing her (like the security guy at a Yankees game) as I move down I will the water out of her cloths and off of her body.

"Thanks." She says with true gratitude.

We reach her cabin and I bid her goodnight, with a kiss. I walk back to cabin three lie down and fall asleep with sweet dreams of Annabeth filling my head.


End file.
